


Ghost's Can Text 👻

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Friendship, Gen, Group chat, Love, M/M, Oblivious Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Phones, Song Lyrics, Texting, chatting, writing songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Julie, the boys and Flynn are a all in a group text chain together what fun antics will happen.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn and Julie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Usernames / A Song

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸- has signed on

LegendaryBassist🤘🏻 - has signed on 

PinkQueen💗 - has signed on 

DoubleTrouble📀 - has signed-on 

SkaterBoy🛹- has signed-on 

Julie 👻- has signed-on 

Chat Starts

SlayerOfGuitars - Jules why don’t you have a username? 

Julie - I don’t think it’s needed lol. 

PinkQueen - It’s totally needed what about VocalGoddess 

Julie has changed named to VocalGoddess 🎤

VocalGoddess - I love that PinkQueen it fits perfectly 😇. 

PinkQueen - Thanks I’m pretty good with names.

LegendaryBassist - No fair 💙we didn’t get to share our name choices  
what about PrincessOfSoul?

VocalGoddess - nice try but no. 

SlayerOfGuitars - You lucked out LegendaryBassist. 

SkaterBoy - I think it fits really well good job babe 🥁

PinkQueen - blushing red right now wait can ghost even blush? omg, help.

double trouble  
\- Awwww who knows what ghosts can and can’t do,  
I’ve stopped asking that question.

SlayerOfGuitars - The ghosts world is confusing 👻

PinkQueen - agreed with SlayerOfGuitars but  
at least we have each other.

VocalGoddess - lol oh I have some lyrics that I wrote hehe

SlayerOfGuitars - You have a song????????? and didn’t tell us till now 🧐

SkaterBoy - Ok I’m down please share it VocalGoddess I’m curious?

double trouble - yeah come on VocalGoddess dazzle us 💗

Lyrics inserted 

Do feel uncertain with change  
That life can be just a little strange,  
If you’re feeling turned upside down  
You can flip it all around.  
Don’t get stuck in wonderland  
Wondering which way is home again 

VocalGoddess - That’s all I got so far thought maybe you all could help 😇

SlayerOfGuitars - wow I’m impressed, I’m guessing that’s the chorus?

VocalGoddess - Yeah I thought it be a good chorus 

LegendaryBassist - good job it’s totally LIT

double trouble - OMG who taught Reggie LIT lol so gotta go get some sleep. I’m out y’all good song though.

PinkQueen - Night DoubleTrouble sleep well I agree, it’s a great chorus maybe the next part could be

SlayerOfGuitars - I taught Reggie Lit are you all going to come for me lol.

PinkQueen - Ok now I’m putting the lyrics in 🎹

Lyrics Inserted 

Don’t listen to those voices  
That said it can’t be done  
Just listen to your heart  
You can shine in the dark 

PinkQueen - that’s all I really got hope it’s ok. 

SkaterBoy - Love it PinkQueen 

PinkQueen - Thanks Bae

LegendaryBassist - I’m impressed those are good lyrics 

VocalGoddess - totally love it so much now let's all get some sleep night all

VocalGoddess has signed off 

PinkQueen - Night all 

PinkQueen has signed off

SkaterBoy - Bye 

Skater Boy has signed off 

LegendaryBassist - I see how it is fine abandoned me wow some friends 

SlayerOfGuitars - I’m still here you dork 😇


	2. Alex & Reggie Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Reggie have a talk about Reggie liking Luke.

LegendaryBassist🤘🏻has logged on 

LegendaryBassist - PinkQueen you awake I need to talk🎸

PinkQueen💗 has logged on 

PinkQueen - I’m going find a way to kill a ghost, I was sleeping dude. 

LegendaryBassist - you can’t kill me twice, besides we don’t need sleep I need to talk.

PinkQueen - this better be important.

LegendaryBassist - Of course it is I’m having a crisis and it’s all Lukes fault.

PinkQueen - oh I get it you are crushing on Luke,  
I’ve been there done that it’s all good.

LegendaryBassist - no it’s not I can’t face him or talk to him.  
I want to dig myself a hole and hide🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈  
🕳🕳🕳🕳🕳🕳🕳🕳🕳🕳🕳🕳

PinkQueen - chill out dude I get it, you aren’t out of the closet yet.  
You don’t have to be afraid, besides Luke’s pretty easy-going talk to him. 

LegendaryBassist - I’m going now thanks for the advice, I’ll think about it bye.

PinkQueen - ok fine talk to me when I’m more alert next time🥁🥁🥁🥁🥁

😌

LegendaryBassist has logged off 

PinkQueen has logged off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story it means a lot more chapters are coming 😇


	3. Julie & Flynn /Where's Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Flynn tell the others they are dating, but wait also where's Reggie

Double📀Trouble - has logged on 

Double Trouble - Morning peeps.

Vocal🎤Goddess - has logged on 

VocalGoddess - morning bae I miss you. 

Double Trouble - Um I added other people to the chat,   
you called me bae so cute by the way.

SlayerOfGuitars🎸 has logged on   
PinkQueen💗 has logged on   
SkaterBoy🛹 has logged on 

SlayersOfGuitars - OMG are you and Flynn together??????????????

PinkQueen - WOW I didn’t see that coming. 

VocalGoddess - Oh I’m sorry Double Trouble, OMG should we tell them???

Double Trouble - It’s all good we can tell them, even though they figured it out lol   
how about you do the honours. 

VocalGoddess - K 😇so the answer is YES we are dating.

SkaterBoy - I’m happy for you both. 

PInkQueen - yeah welcome aboard the train 🚃

SlayerOfGuitars - congrats!!!! It’s great news but does anyone know,   
why LegendaryBassist isn’t in the chat ?????

PinkQueen - I may know something but I can’t say. 😐

VocalGoddess - Now I’m hooked come on tell us?????? 

SlayerOfGuitars - He left me hanging in the chat yesterday which is not like him. 

PinkQueen - all I’ll say is Luke you should talk to him. 

SkaterBoy - oh drama alert 🚨 

Double Trouble - that’s all you are going to tell us!!!

PinkQueen - I would say more but I value my friendship   
with LegendaryBassist.

VocalGoddess - oh wow this is getting juicy.

SkaterBoy - I think I figured it out but don’t worry I won’t say 🎸

PinkQueen - thanks he will tell us in his own time.

SlayerOfGuitars - I feel so out of the loop, I’m gonna go text Reggie bye everyone. 

SlayerOfGuitars🎸 has logged off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying the story, I'm really into this one chat texting is easy to do. Thank you all so much for kudos and comments keep them coming.


	4. Love Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Luke text about their feelings for each other and agree to go on a date.

SlayerOfGuitars🎸 has logged on  
“Hey, LegendaryBassist are you online?   
we need to talk please.”

…………………..

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“I know you can read offline,   
this is important don’t avoid me.” 

LegendaryBassist🤘🏻has logged on 

LegendaryBassist 🤘🏻  
“I’m here what’s up, also I’m not avoiding you.”

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸   
“Sure seems that way, what’s going on with you?   
Alex said I should talk to you.”

LegendaryBassist 🤘🏻  
“He didn’t say anything else, did he?   
I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“All Alex said was I should talk to you,   
you can tell me anything I won’t judge.”

LegendaryBassist 🤘🏻  
“I know it’s just I’m afraid it will wreck everything.   
My experience when I was alive things get bad fast”

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“I get that but holding stuff in, doesn’t help you need let it out.” 

LegendaryBassist -🤘🏻  
“Here goes see for the longest time, I’ve been holding this in the thing is Luke  
I have feelings for you. You mean a lot to me, you’ve helped me through so much  
I could never repay you for all the kindness you’ve shown me.   
But despite that I’m in love with you, I know it may seem overwhelming but it’s true  
I’ve tried to deny it even hide it but now its finally out there are you ok?” 

SlayersOfGuitars 🎸

“Um ok that was a lot, see I don’t how I’m feeling at the moment.   
But I understood that took a lot to tell me so thank you.   
I feel the same I do I like you to. 

I’ve just not really told people about my sexuality yet its a little confronting.  
Truth be told and I don’t think, Alex would mind me saying it the reason he and  
I broke up was because I was too afraid to let people know about us.

LegendaryBassist 🤘🏻  
“So you do like me wow, Oh thanks for telling me about the   
Alex I could see that being a problem.  
But it’s ok no pressure Luke I’m in no hurry, people don’t have to know even   
our friends can wait I just wanna be with you.” 

SlayersOfGuitars 🎸  
“Did you just quote a High School Musical song? OMG! have you been watching them with Julie??  
Thanks yeah I always felt bad, I couldn't come out but I’m glad Alex has Willie now.   
You shouldn’t have to wait for me I wish I was ready, maybe we should see what happens.” 

LegendaryBassist 🤘🏻

“You caught me yeah, Julie’s been showing me movies they are so good.  
Alex and Willie are so cute together, are you saying you want to try maybe  
Going out with me on a date???????????? 🎸 😇

SlayersOfGuitars 🎸  
“Sure why not, I’m looking forward to it thanks for being so cool with this.” 

LegendaryBassits 🤘🏻  
“No worries I’m gonna plan the best date ever, I’m gonna go now   
I will text and see you later bye.” 

SlayersOfGuitars 🎸  
“Bye Reggie, see you later 👻

LegendaryBassists🤘🏻 has logged off

SlayersOfGuitars 🎸has logged off


	5. Luke Tells Alex - He Has a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tells Alex that he has a date with Reggie it goes ok Alex is happy for him.

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“PinkQueen you online, me and Reggie finally talked.

PinkQueen💗 has logged on 

PinkQueen💗  
“Finally took you long enough, did it go ok 👌 

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“Yes we have a date, I’m super nervous Reggie is planning it.”

PinkQueen 💗  
“That will be interesting, anything else you want to talk about?” 

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“I told Reggie the reason we broke up, I hope that’s ok so sorry if it’s not.”

PinkQueen 💗  
“Sure I mean it was about you so yeah, are you telling the others about  
you and Reggie???

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“I’m not sure if I want everyone to know, maybe after the date see how it goes.”

PinkQueen💗  
“Yeah, you got a lot of time you can go slow but I gotta go date Willie see ya.”

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“Ok have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do 😙

PinkQueen  
👻

SlayerOfGuitars🎸 has logged off

PinkQueen💗 has logged off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Thank you for the love and support of this story I'm glad you like it so much. Sorry this chapter is short more is coming soon I promise to see you all soon.
> 
> Reggie is my fav character so I love doing stories, about him if you have ideas let me know to drop a comment.


	6. Reggie Gets A Date Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie talks to Willie in hopes of getting a good ghost date idea he helps a lot.

LegendaryBassist 🤘🏻 has logged on 

LegendaryBassist 🤘🏻  
“Yo SkaterBoy can we talk? I need some help.”

SkaterBoy 🛹has logged on 

SkaterBoy 🛹  
“Sure what’s up? you’ve been awol.” 

LegendaryBassist 🤘🏻  
“Yeah just had some thinking to do, I need some dating advice.”

SkaterBoy 🛹  
“Wow, I’m impressed you coming to me,  
can I maybe know, who you need dating advice about?

LegendaryBassist 🤘🏻  
“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out, I told Luke I liked him he likes me  
I was wondering what the perfect first date would be.” 

SkaterBoy 🛹  
“So Luke that’s cool, Alex told me he and Luke dated  
that’s great you and he like each other.  
Dating advice you can take him, on long-distance ghost date  
you can teleport anywhere.” 

LegendaryBassist 🤘🏻  
“WHAT really? That’s exciting does it take a lot out you?  
I have so many questions but it makes for more options on the date.”

SkaterBoy 🛹  
“Yeah it’s cool right, so you can go anywhere it takes a lot of  
focus maybe you should try it on yourself first see where you end up.” 

LegendaryBassist 🤘🏻  
“Um No, what if I get stuck somewhere? you could come to the garage and  
show me how to do it please Willie I need you I’m free now.”

SkaterBoy 🛹  
“Ok stop begging I’ll be there in a matter of seconds,  
just gotta distract Caleb hopefully he doesn’t notice that I leave.” 

LegendaryBassist🤘🏻  
“I forgot sorry still, need you though I’ll see you soon TTFN.” 

SkaterBoy 🛹  
“You know TTFN, I’m impressed LegendaryBassist see you soon 

LegendaryBassist 🤘🏻  
“OK bye, thanks for helping.” 

SkaterBoy 🛹  
“Yeah, no worries Bye Reggie.” 

LegendaryBassist🤘🏻 has logged off  
SkaterBoy🛹 has logged off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 
> 
> Thankyou all for reading it means a lot, keep commenting if you would like more. Not sure where I want this story to go but I'll keep it going if you are all into it.


	7. Changing Usernames 👑 🌺 Also Nick What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie is worried about Nick so she talks to Flynn, also they change usernames to try and confuse the others.

VocalGoddess 🎤 has logged on 

VocalGoddess 🎤  
“DoubleTrouble can we talk, don’t you think Nick was being weird?”

double trouble 💿 has logged on 

double trouble 💿  
“I thought he was gonna, hurt you when you said that you couldn’t talk.”

VocalGoddess 🎤  
“I thought that too, 😟 Do you think we should tell the guys?” 

double trouble 📀  
“Um No don't tell them, Do you think it has something to do with Caleb?” 

VocalGoddess🎤  
“Not sure yeah maybe we should hold off, they might get a little overprotective.”

double trouble📀 "Very true, hey we should change our usernames it be funny." 

VocalGoddess  
“Totally on board how about next group chat we just use emoji’s ?  
I'm not sure all of them know how to do that yet it would be  
funny to see.”

double trouble📀 has changed her name to DJQueen 

VocalGoddess🎤  
“OMG that’s the perfect name, you are the queen of my heart.” 

DJQueen👑  
“Awww that means a lot now your turn, got any ideas for one”🌹

VocalGoddess has changed her name to DahliaLady🌺

DahliaLady🌺  
“How's that for a name? it honours my mom as well so perfect.” 

DJQueen  
“Pure perfection can’t wait to see the reactions to it,  
sorry to cut this short, I gotta go I’ll text you later ok 😇

DahliaLady 🌺  
“No worries see ya, love you too bye💜

DJQueen  
“Love you more bye.” 

DJQueen👑 has logged off

DahliaLady 🌺has logged off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All 
> 
> thank you all for keeping on reading this story it means a lot, you are all awesome hope you have a merry Christmas what!! it's coming soon lol my birthday is on the 16th so I always get excited.


	8. Emoji Prank😇 Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Flynn start an emoji prank but it doesn't really work out, also Reggie lets slip by calling Luke bae.

PinkQueen💗 has logged on 

PinkQueen💗  
“So I’m starting the group chat this time,  
should I be proud of that?” 

SkaterBoy 🛹has logged on 

SkaterBoy 🛹 "Yes hotdog very proud,  
that date we had was perfect.” 😇

PinkQueen💗 “Aww making me blush🥰  
yes, it was perfect just like you.”

LegendaryBassist has logged on 🤘🏻

LegendaryBassist 🤘🏻-  
“You two are so in love it’s gross, get a room lol.” 🤘🏻

PinkQueen 💗  
“Reg you are just jealous, how’s the date planning going?  
oops, I didn’t mean to say that sorry. I know you didn’t want anyone to know.”

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
”It’s ok, Willie’s been helping me  
I will forgive you but no one else can know  
I don’t mind but I think Luke will freak out.”

SkaterBoy🛹  
“I’m sure Luke will come around, how bout we stopped talking about it.  
Because more people will be, joining this chat soon always happy to help.”💗

PinkQueen💗  
“I’m glad Willie’s helping you, yeah lets changed the subject.  
nice emoji change to the banjo."🪕

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“Thanks, guys it really means a lot you helping me  
yeah, I thought the banjo look awesome.”

DJQueen 👑 has logged on 

DahliaLady 🌺has logged on 

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸 has logged on 

DJQueen 👑  
“👋🏻 - 🌺👀💗👆🏻” 

DahliaLady🌺

“👀🤔☝️- 🎸💗🛹🥁”

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“I’m so confused, I feel I’ve missed something.  
why all the emoji's I don't know how to do them."

PinkQueen👑  
“Yeah what’s with the emoji speech? DJQueen 👑 you stepping on  
my username, I feel like I need to change it now.

DJQueen 👑  
“ 😢 🌊 👏🏻” 

PinkQueen has changed username to DrumStickBoy🥁

DrumStickBoy 🥁  
“How’s that for a name, I’m not sure if I like it though.” 

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“I think it’s ok but maybe, what about RainbowPrince??”

DrumStickBoy has changed his named to RainbowPrince🌈

RainbowPrince 🌈  
“Perfect I love it, great choice thanks LegendaryBassist'🪕

DahliaLady🌺  
“🥰 💗 - 🪕🌈 “

SkaterBoy 🛹  
“So you keeping up with the emoji’s, I taught Alex how to do those” 🤭 

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“I’m so lost I’m the only one who doesn’t know,  
how to use emoji’s I’m so 90s.” 

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“It’s ok bae I can show you later, it’s pretty easy to do.”💗

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“You do realise what you just called me, in front of everyone OMG!  
Reggie you promised I so gotta go I’m out.” 

SlayerOfGuitars has logged off

LegendaryBassist🪕  
“Oh no I’m sorry so, God! what did I do I suck crap you  
already signed off I gotta go.”

LegendaryBassist has logged off 

SkaterBoy 🛹  
“What just happen? oh no, we have to fix this RainbowPrince”

RainbowPrince🌈  
“Yes we do sorry girls gotta go, I will text Reg if can try to text  
Luke fingers crossed.” 

SkaterBoy 🛹  
“On it talk to later tell you how it goes, love ya bye.”

SkaterBoy has logged off 

DahliaLady 🌺  
“What just happened OMG, are Reggie and Luke dating????”

DJQueen👑  
“I’m just as confused but maybe, I feel bad for our prank now  
Hopefully, they can work it out.”

DahliaLady🌺  
“I’m sure things will be fine, I’ve gotta go dad wants me I love you.”

DJQueen👑  
“Love you back, I will text you later bye hon.”

DahliaLady has logged off

DJQueen has logged off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All
> 
> Thank you so much for the love and support of this story, I'm really loving writing this one so more to come.  
> If you like it please comment/give kudos it really means the world to me. 
> 
> See you soon with another chapter it's so much easier writing in text form.


	9. Luke & Reggie Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is hurt that Reggie let slip to the group calling him bae, Reggie thinks Luke is ashamed of him so he leaves in mid converstation.

LB has logged on 

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“Please SlayerOfGuitars talk to me,  
I’m sorry it was a slip.” 

SOG 🎸 has logged on 

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“I can’t believe you did that, we had a deal they know now.” 

LegendaryBassist🪕  
“Is it such a bad thing they know? I feel like you are ashamed of me,  
we haven’t even been out on a date yet I made one mistake.”

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“I wasn’t ready yet for all to know, I’m not ashamed of you.  
I’m just hurt cause I wasn’t ready, everybody makes mistakes.”

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“I’m guessing this means our date is off, once again  
I’m sorry for hurting you, If I could take it back I would I gotta go bye.” 

LB🪕 has signed off 

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“WAIT come back, I didn’t say the date was off  
but crap you’ve already left FML.”

SOG has logged off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all 
> 
> Thank you all for reading it means a lot to me, more chapters are coming sorry if some are short.  
> If you like more please keep commenting I ready them, kudos I love them thank u.


	10. Luke & Reggie Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke says sorry to Reggie but after, they talk about the date Reggie is planning.

2 weeks passed before Luke talked to Reggie again, he sent him a couple of text messages.

SOG has logged on

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“LegendaryBassist please talk to me, I was a jerk I’m sorry.”

………….

SlayerOfGuitars   
“What do I have to do? Please give me another chance.”

LB has logged on 

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“I don’t know what to say if you want to hate me fine.” 

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“I don’t hate you, I was a scared idiot you are right  
I should be ok with everyone knowing.”

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“Why are so scared to come out?   
You know we all love and support you.” 

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“I know I do but, I just feel like everyone   
will look at me differently.”

LegendaryBassist🪕  
“That won’t happen, our group is pretty open  
Julie and Flynn, Alex and Willie it won’t change   
you don’t have to be afraid.” 

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“Can you please forgive me? for being such a jerk.   
Can we still do our date? I was really looking forward to it.”

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“I forgive you just don’t shut me out, yes we can still our date.   
Do you want the others to know? it’s only Julie and Flynn   
It won’t be that scary?”

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“I’m pretty sure the girls figured it out, but yeah it’s fine so   
When is our date planned for???

LegendaryBassist🪕  
“I’m proud of you, I was thinking weekend 2-day date   
I have something big planned.” 😉

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“I don’t know how to feel about it lol, but I’m excited   
Thanks for giving me another chance.”

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“No problem 2 weeks was far too long, I  
gotta go talk to you later PS I still owe  
You an emoji lesson.”👻

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“OMG yes I need to know, no worries talk to you   
Soon we should tell the others we made up.”

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“I agree next group chat it’s on, see ya later   
Alligator.” 

LB has logged off 

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“Did you really just see ya later me,   
that’s my Reggie.”

SOG has logged off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Thank you all for the love and support on this story, more chapters coming soon. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New years 
> 
> To ALL


	11. Date Back On / What's With Nick??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie gets back to helping Reggie plan his date with Luke, also what's going on with Nick.

LB has started a text chain with SkaterBoy

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“Hey SkaterBoy, I know it’s been a while  
I still need your help with the date.” 

SkaterBoy has logged on 🛹

SkaterBoy🛹  
“OMG! I’m so glad to hear from you,  
does that mean you and Luke made up??  
Of course, I will still help with the date.

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“Yes we made up, I have some cool ideas  
Where I want our date to be it’s a 2-day date.”

SkaterBoy🛹  
“2 days cool I’ll be over soon,  
been hectic around here  
Caleb hasn't been seen weird.

LegendaryBassist🪕  
“Ok strange, sorry again see you soon.” 

SkaterBoy 🛹  
“No probs be there in a flash,   
you know what I mean lol.”

LB has logged off

SkaterBoy 🛹  
Sending a message to Rainbow Prince

“Hey babe can’t chat, but just wanted to let you  
Know Reggie texted me. They made up  
I'm still helping them plan things bye.” 

SB has logged off 

RainbowPrince has logged on  
Sending a message to SkaterBoy 

RainbowPrince🌈  
“Yes ok I can breathe now, thanks for letting me know  
I’m going to text the girls have a little chat with them  
See you soon.” 

RainbowPrinces has started a group chat with

DahliaLady 🌺

DJQueen 👑

DL has logged on  
DJ Queen has logged on 

RainbowPrince 🌈  
“Hi, girls how school anything interesting happening?” 

DJQueen👑  
“I’m more interested in knowing, what’s going on with  
SlayerOfGuitars and LegendaryBassist?”

DahliaLady🌺  
“Yeah me too DJQueen, maybe we should  
tell Alex about you know who.”

DJQueen 👑  
“Are you sure? I don’t want Alex to worry.” 

RainbowPrince🌈  
“I’m still here you know, please just tell me  
besides, I always worry.” 

DahliaLady🌺  
“Chill dude, Nick has been acting strange.” 

RainbowPrince🌈  
“Define strange, now I am totally worried lol.”

DJQueen 👑  
“He’s just not the Nick we all know, it gets scary sometimes.  
If he doesn’t get his way, there’s hell to pay ah that rhymed.”

DahliaLady🌺  
“Good job bae 😇 Nick is acting possessed WAIT!! OMG!!  
Do you think Caleb can do that possess someone????”

RP has logged off

DJQueen👑  
“Did he really just leave us? mid-conversation  
RUDE! but that means you might be right.”

DahliaLady 🌺  
“Yeah totally rude, he did that to avoid the Reggie and Luke questions lol.  
Still concerned about Nick though, maybe I am right but I gotta go love you.

DjQueen👑  
“ OMG he did it sneakily, I Love you more it will all work out.”

DL has logged off

DJQueen👑  
“Note to self, I’m gonna change  
my username lol.”

DJQueen has changed her username to PhantomsGirl👻

PG has logged off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love on this story, it really means a lot more chapters to come.  
> Please keeping commenting and kudos coming I appreciate them all.  
> 
> 
> see you soon 😇


	12. Julie Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn has some bad news about Julie to share with the Phantoms

PhantomsGirl has logged on 

Started a group chat with everyone 

PhantomsGirl👻  
“I have some bad news, someone please be on.”

RP has logged on 

RainbowPrince🌈  
“Sorry for ditching the chat yesterday had, something to do.  
PhantomsGirl what's up?"

PhantomsGirl 👻  
“Nick is totally possessed, he hurt Julie today.  
She is at my place, I didn’t want her dad to worry.” 

Everyone else has logged on 

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“WTF excuse the language, I’m so going to kill Caleb/ Nick.  
How bad is Julie hurt does she need a doctor, should we come over?” 

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“Crap no this is bad, bad, bad why didn’t you tell us before now?  
Surely someone noticed how Nick was acting. But ditto to  
SlayerOfGuitars questions.”

SkaterBoy 🪕  
“Caleb’s been missing from the club.  
Sorry I only found out today he could be inside Nick.  
This sucks I’m sorry, I didn’t want Julie to get hurt.  
Caleb is going to pay big time, mark my words.” 

PhantomsGirl👻  
“He came up to us after lunch,  
tried to pull Julie aside to talk she didn’t want to.  
Nick slammed her against the locker,  
he tried to choke her I tried to pull him off.” 

RainbowPrince🌈  
“NO this is horrible, I’m sorry you both went through that.  
We have to see Julie, please Flynn after she wakes up later.” 

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“PLEASE LET US SEE HER, I hate being away from her.  
Caleb is an asshole, I’m so going to get him. I sorta feel bad  
as Caleb is using Nick to do his dirty work.” 

Legendary Bassist”  
“😡😡 😡 😡 😡”

PhantomGirl👻  
“I agree with all you are saying, I’ll text you when she’s awake.  
Please all remain calm getting upset won’t help Julie or Nick.” 

PhantomsGirl has logged off 

SkaterBoy🛹  
“Sorry but I gotta go teach someone a lesson bye.” 

SKBoy has logged off

RainbowPrince🌈  
“Crap this sucks, what should we do boys?”

LegendaryBassist🪕  
“Wait till we can see Julie,  
then we come up with a plan to bring down Caleb.”

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“Our date might have to wait,  
is that ok babe.”

LegendaryBassist🪕  
“Yeah, I guess more time to plan it,  
let’s just wait till Julies awake and go see her bye all.”

LB has logged off 

RainbowPrince🌈  
“Yeah cause waiting is so much fun,  
Luke do you want to hang out till Flynn texts us.”

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“Sure I need to talk, I’m in the garage see u soon bye.” 

SlayerOfGuitars has logged off 

RainbowPrince🌈  
“👍 ok.”

RBP has logged off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All 
> 
> Here's another chapter I hope you are all enjoying it, loving the comments and kudos.  
> I thought I throw the story for a loop with Julie being hurt, not sure where it's fully going yet but soon.
> 
> Bye for now more chapters soon.


	13. Bad Nick/ Luke & Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie texts everyone to tell them she is ok, Flynn is a good nurse meantime  
> Luke and Reggie tell the girls they are dating.

DahliaLady🌺 has logged on  
Starting a group chat with everyone

DahliaLady🌺  
“Hi everyone, just letting you know  
I’m doing ok.” 

PhantomsGirl👻  
“Julie I thought I told you to rest,  
I was going to text everyone.”

DahliaLady 🌺  
“OOPS sorry hon, but I’m ok besides  
I know they’re freaking out.” 

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“OMG! Julie, we miss you I’m glad you are  
ok, can we come to see you?” 

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“😇 Great to hear from you,  
so sorry about what happened.”

RainbowPrince 🌈  
“Yeah, ditto I was shocked  
I haven’t talked to Willie  
I think he is checking it out.”

DahliaLady 🌺  
“Chill guys I’ve got a bruise, on my neck and a headache.  
But Flynn will cover it up so my dad won’t freak.” 

PhantomsGirl👻  
“Julie will be home soon, how’s everything with  
LegendaryBassist and SlayerOfGuitars???????  
You two had us worried I have questions.

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“Shouldn’t we talk about Nick,  
besides we are fine now all good.”

RainbowPrince  
“😌”

LegendaryBassist  
“Yeah we are fine, I guess we wait  
To see if Willie finds anything out about Nick.”

PhantomsGirl 👻  
“You boys are no fun,  
are you and Reggie dating???”

DahliaLady🌺  
“I kinda want to know that too,  
no pressure though.”

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“I guess we should tell you, Reggie and  
and I yes we are dating please remain calm” 😇

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“I’m glad you told them, bae I think we all need more  
good news lately so I’m over the moon 💖about you.”

DahliaLady🌺  
“Aww that was so sweet, I’m happy for you both.” 

RainbowPrince 🌈  
“Finally I get to talk about it,  
you guys had no chill but I’m super happy.”

PhantomsGirl👻  
“WAIT! ALEX KNEW !!! No fair boys suck, you can trust  
us we can keep secrets.” 

SlayerOfGuitars  
“Yep Alex is a good secret keeper,  
Willie knew too sorry girls.”

RainbowPrince🌈  
“They have a date planned, wait what’s happening  
With your date is still going to happen???

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“We paused it for now,  
didn’t feel like the right time.” 

DahliaLady 🌺  
“That sucks I think you should still have it.  
We can handle this Nick thing,  
please go on your date we’ve got you covered.” 

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“Maybe will talk about it later,  
but can I please come to see you?” 

PhantomsGirl 👻  
“I think it’s ok just one at a time though,  
don’t want to overwhelm the patient.” 

DahliaLady 🌺  
“Flynn I’m not a patient, I’ll be fine who’s coming first.” 

RainbowPrince 🌈  
“I think slayerofguitars should go first,  
I want to text Willie to see if he found out anything.  
I’ve gotta go feel better Julie.”

DahliaLady🌺  
“Bye RainbowPrince tell Willie I said Hi,  
Luke I will be waiting for you.”

RainbowPrince has left the group chat 

DahliaLady has left the group chat 

SlayerOfGuitars🎸  
“On my way be there in a flash,  
talk to you later LegendaryBassist.” 

LegendaryBassist 🪕  
“You will bye bae  
I gotta go to see ya.”

LegendaryBassist has left the group chat.

PhantomsGirl👻  
“Ok bye all ready for you Luke.” 

SlayerOfGuitars 🎸  
“On my way see you soon” 

PhantomsGirl has left the chat  
SlayerOfGuitars has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story it means a lot to me.  
> More chapters are coming soon so stay tuned. 
> 
> Keep the comments and kudos coming you are all the best Phantoms in the world.  
> #tellyourfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All 
> 
> How are you? I'm doing good I thought I would do a story where the band is a group chat over texting. So I came up with some usernames I thought they would use if that would happen :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading kudos and comments welcomed


End file.
